


Riding Lessons

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Horses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila shows Eggsy some tricks.
Relationships: Tequila/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day fifteen: “That’s what I’m talking about!”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Eggsy cheered. He cupped his hands around his mouth and whooped several times for good measure, until Roxy, laughing, grabbed his arm and dragged him back into his seat. On the other side of the gate, Tequila grinned at them, tugging the reins of his horse to lead her back out of the ring, circling around to meet them and dismounting with ease.

“I take it you liked the show,” he teased.

“It was fucking sick, babe.”

“You really used to do that all the time?” Roxy asked. “Isn’t it dangerous?”

Tequila tipped his hat. “Yes, ma’am. I might have just been a rodeo clown, but a lot of those stunts are no joke.” He cocked his head. “You ever been riding before?”

Roxy nodded, even as Eggsy shook his head. She flushed. “My family had some stables.”

Tequila’s grin widened. “They taught you English style, I’ll bet.”

Roxy grinned back. “Naturally.”

“I’ve done it once or twice myself, but it’s got nothing on western.”

Eggsy wrapped an arm around Tequila’s waist, plastering himself to his boyfriend’s side and pouting theatrically. Tequila draped his arm over Eggsy’s shoulders. “Aw, are you feeling left out, baby?” He kissed the top of Eggsy’s head. “I can teach you to ride, if you’d like.”

Roxy snorted, and Eggsy shot her a look. Instead of quieting her, it exacerbated the problem, and she doubled over laughing. Tequila chuckled, knocking Eggsy’s shoulder gently. “I meant a real riding lesson. With a horse.” He leaned closer, lowering his lips to Eggsy’s ear. “Unless, of course, you’d like the other kind better.”

“And I’m out.” Roxy raised her hands in surrender, already walking backwards. She smirked at Eggsy. “I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye, Rox!” Eggsy waved, then smiled at Tequila. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Tequila adopted a look of wounded innocence. “Me? Never.” He scooped Eggsy up, and Eggsy wrapped his legs around Tequila on impulse, not letting go even when Tequila set him on top of the fence, his arms draped around Tequila’s shoulders. “Although I can’t deny, I ain’t exactly disappointed to get a moment alone with you,” Tequila added.

Eggsy rested his forehead against Tequila’s. “It’s been a little crazy, hasn’t it? Getting the world patched up again?”

“It always is. Hazard of the job. But you’re here now. That’s what’s important.”

Eggsy stretched up, capturing Tequila’s lips in a kiss that his boyfriend eagerly returned, pressing closer to Eggsy. Eggsy tightened his legs around Tequila’s waist and moaned.

He was answered by an irritated nicker, and a large nose shoved at the both of them. Laughing, Tequila pulled away and looked at the horse. “Oh yeah? You jealous of Eggsy now?”

She whickered again.

Tequila gave Eggsy a reluctant look. “Sorry, baby. The lady’s spoken.” He patted her flank. “Why don’t I take her back into the barn and meet you up at the house, alright?”

“Alright.” Eggsy snagged one last, brief kiss, and then hopped down from the railing. He pointed a mock-stern finger at the horse. “You don’t keep him too long. He’s my boyfriend now, not yours.”

Tequila laughed. “I was never Miss Dolly’s boyfriend. She’s too good for me.” Dolly snorted and tossed her head as if in agreement. Tequila took her lead and began to guide her back in the direction of the barn. Over his shoulder, he called, “Don’t worry. I’ll be back before you miss me.”

“You better,” Eggsy called back. “Don’t forget, you owe me a riding lesson.”

Tequila’s ringing laughter followed him all the way back to the house.


End file.
